


A Dream Coming True

by Lorelai3



Series: A Dream I Dreamed [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' life is nothing compared to what it was. nothing is grey and bleak anymore, it's now full of life, joy and possibly love. Derek had changed everything, and he would never forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Coming True

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the series, tell me what you think :) x o x

Months had passed now since Stiles had moved in with Derek, he was happy to say that Derek was more than just his roommate, his best friend. He was still his assistant, and his office was finally organised. Stiles would sit behind his desk taking calls, organising his calendar and most importantly he made sure Derek finished his book without distraction, although Stiles usually was that distraction. 

Derek had also given Danny a part time job; you see the Hale family owned a number of businesses in Beacon Hills. Danny was now working in the Hale owned coffee shop down town, and was very popular with the customers. Stiles couldn’t be any happier, not only had this handsome knight in shining armour saved him but Danny too. Whenever Stiles thought about it he would simply place a kiss on Derek’s cheek, the older man blushing knowing it meant thank you.

Derek’s book had finally been published, The Howling In my Heart had sold over 600,000 copies in the first three minutes of hitting the shelves, and this was a cause for celebration. Stiles spent hours decorating the flat, blowing up enough balloons to drain the air from his lungs for life. He was also covered in paint from all the ‘congratulations’ banners he had been making. He couldn’t go buy the booze himself so he let Derek take care of that, he just bought the plastic cups and the party food. Everything was set, he stood there smiling at his hard work as Derek crept behind him handing him a glass of wine. 

“Looks great kiddo”

“Thank you, you’ve earned it. And am I supposed to be drinking? I’m still a minor.”

Derek gave a smirk, “Don’t worry this is a private party Lydia will be drinking too, and Danny. If anyone asks you snook into the bathroom with it, I played no part.”

Stiles smirked as he watched Derek take a sip, so that’s how he wanted to play this? He placed his glass on the side and took Derek’s from him, placing it next to his. “What are you planning?”

Stiles grinned devilishly as he picked up a still wet paint brush and slapped it against Derek’s cheek, his black stubble now orange! Still in shock he turned to Stiles, the younger boy knowing he would have to run. He let out a giggle as he ran, Derek soon on his tail as he chased him through the loft, Stiles trying to make it to the bedroom but tripping and landing on the sofa, Derek soon crashing on top of him. Stiles rolled over to face Derek, both panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath.   
They couldn’t blame what happened next on the drink because they hadn’t consumed nearly enough, they could blame heat of the moment but that would be a lie, the truth is they next event was the product of raw emotion, passion and affection. Stiles grabbed Derek’s cheeks and lifted himself up, his hand holding the paint covered cheek. Their lips met and their eyes shut, both boys denied a struggle as they kissed a soft series of kisses that were long overdue. Derek could feel his hand naturally travel up towards Stiles’ waist, slowly sliding up his t-shirt, Stiles now using his hands to pull Derek’s over his head. This moment of bliss was soon lived as the two heard the loft door being dragged open, stood there was Danny holding a box with an awkward look on his face. 

“I-I brought cake if that makes this any less awkward?”

Stiles and Derek both blushed a crimson red, or in Derek’s case a blood orange due to the paint. He told Danny to grab a drink and make himself at home whilst he got changed. The minute he was in the bathroom Danny dropped the cake on the counter and jumped on Stiles.

“You little minx, when did you turn into Julia Roberts?” he teased as he tickled his friend; Stiles kicked him off before laughing a ‘what?’

“Julia Roberts in pretty woman? Hooker moves in with rich man and they fall in love?”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he punched Danny in the arm, “I’m not a hooker, well anymore and with me and Derek. I don’t know there’s just something there, and it isn’t money!”

Danny smirked as he stood up to get himself a drink, Stiles grabbing his own, taking a sip he smiled as he looked over to the bathroom door, he could see Derek’s bare chest in the mirror, God he was beautiful, kind and intelligent. Derek soon re-joined the two now dressed in a shirt and pants, looking ridiculously smart, he even shaved. A few of his friends appeared, his sisters Laura and Cora came in hugging him, before quickly being introduced to Stiles. 

The two gave Derek a smirk before looking Stiles up and down, their way of giving him their approval before making their way to get a drink. The loft was now full of guests, next to arrive was Lydia. Her hair was curled up into a bun, lips painted red and her dress was a beautiful black lace number. Both Stiles and Derek’s jaw’s dropped, on her arm was a boy of the same age. He was big, broad and manly, a cheeky smirk with short strawberry blond hair. The two boy’s jaws dropped again upon seeing this beauty before them 

“Derek, Stiles. I’d like to meet Aiden.”

“Nice to meet you guys” he said with a smile, shaking both their hands but both were in awe. It wasn’t until they made their way inside that the two boys made eye contact before bursting into hysterics. They turned to close the door to see….Aiden? Stood nervously in the doorway was Aiden, awkwardly rearranging his bow tie and pushing his black framed glasses up his nose. Stiles and Derek stared at each other and then their drinks, they were seeing double?

Aiden appeared form behind them, “Sorry this is my ridiculously awkward twin brother Ethan.”

Ethan gave a nervous smile followed by an innocent wave before being grabbed and pulled into the party. Lydia took a glass of champagne and held it up, tapping a spoon on the side. The room fell silent, ready for her toast.

“I’d like to make a toast. He’s worked so hard to have this book published, worked every hour of the night and day, I saw his office when he first stared. He put so much effort into the characters, the story and making this a book to read again and again. To Derek!”

Derek slowly turned a deep shape of pink, but once he saw the glasses rise and the cheering start he turned bright red, only holding back the tears once Stiles subtly linked his fingers with his. The party continued and Stiles was stood with Danny pouring another drink, he turned to see Ethan stood awkwardly in the corner, no drink or anything. “He looks a little lost.”

Danny looked up to see Ethan and his heart dropped, this beautiful boy was stood in the corner and not in Danny’s arms? “S-Stiles who’s he?”

“Lydia’s boyfriend’s brother Ethan, poor kids been stood there most of the night.”

“He’s gorgeous, and that bow tie is adorable.”

“Danny he might not even be gay”

“You’re right. Go find out for me” He instructed as he handed Stiles and extra glass of champagne and forced him into Ethan’s direction, he wondered over to the twin who almost died the minute he saw Stiles approach. “H-hi”

“Hey Ethan, brought you a drink” smiled Stiles as he handed him the glass, he smiled at the act of kindness. “So how you doing?”

“I-I’m alright but Aiden kind of ditched me. He introduces me and then leaves.” He said with a sign, Stiles kind of wanted to hug him. “He always drags me to events like this, ditches me and I end up going home alone.”

Stiles really wanted to hug this poor guy now, his brother seemed a little harsh. “Rather be at home?”

“Not really? Hoping to meet some nice guy but there never is one” he sadly muttered as he took a sip, Stiles smiling at the words. “Come meet my friend Danny.”

Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him over, Ethan’s body stiffening as he was forced in front of this beautiful olive skinned boy. “Hey.”

“H-Hi”

“I’m gonna go check on Derek, have fun” added Stiles before running off, Danny and Ethan now stood together, Danny smiling and Ethan trembling nervously. “You look really smart”

“T-thank you, I wore the bow tie because Aiden told me to, he didn’t want people getting us mixed up.”

“And the glasses?” 

“I don’t actually need them, Aiden told me that they made me look smart and that it would be good for picking up girls. But I’m not out for girls I like boys but he’s still in denial.”

Danny let out a smirk, placing their drinks on the table, Ethan letting out a nervous smile. “Relax” Danny added as he removed his glasses, blinking a few times as his vision adjusted. Biting his lower lip Danny then removed the bow tie, unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt. “There you go, you’re brother has any complaints send him to me.”

Ethan was now grinning as Danny grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the crowed of people dancing in the centre of the loft’s living space. Danny turned and pressed his bum towards Ethan’s hips, one arm sliding into the back of Ethan’s hair and the other guising Ethan’s hand to his hips. Ethan’s body temperature was now rising as this gorgeous boy began to grind on him against the music; smiling uncontrollably he looked up to see his brother Aiden’s jaw hanging open. Ethan didn’t care, so what if these weren’t Aiden’s rules, this guy was HOT!

The two continued to dance, blending into the crowed of other guests, Ethan’s hands firmly attached to Danny’s waist, spinning him around. Danny’s hands crashed against Ethan’s shoulders, Ethan’s hand grabbing the back of Danny’s head as he leant in for a kiss. The kiss was hot and messy, but magical none the less.   
Stiles watched from the side-lines, he had a feeling of pride in his stomach, a feeling of happiness. This is what Danny deserved, not the life he had for so long. The two of them both had homes, income and friends. And now Danny had something more, he had romance.

“Looks like you’ve made a pretty good match.”

Stiles turned to see Derek stood behind him, both watching the two boy’s dance they smiled. “Yeah I did a good job, Danny deserves to be happy.”

“And so do you, and you are aren’t you”?

“Hmm am I happy in this lovely flat with my nice job and my warm bed? Am I happy?”

Derek let out a tipsy laugh as he wrapped an arm around Stiles, “Once more without the sarcasm”

“Yes I am happy, and I owe it all to you. But about before when we kissed”

“Yeah, about that, I don’t regret it at all. Stiles I know I’m older than you by like a lot. But I really like you. If you don’t like me that’s cool and I understand but can we still be friend?”

Stiles was stunned, Derek had declared all that in a matter of seconds and he was still preparing his speech. He didn’t say a word; he just grabbed Derek’s cheeks and pulled him down to his level, kissing him softly as his free hand wrapped around his hips. Stiles arms were now around Derek’s neck, making sure he couldn’t get away. They pulled apart slowly as the music turned from Sophie Ellis Bextor to a soft piano melody. The crowed on the dance floor began to cool down with a collection of soft sways and rhythmic steps, Danny and Ethan now slowly swaying, Lydia and Aiden doing the same. Derek placed his hand on Stiles and dragged him to the floor, the younger boy giggling as the alcohol took it’s toll. The two were now stood on the dance floor, Stiles’ arms wrapped around Derek’s shoulders and his hands on Stiles’ waist, the two swaying and moving slowly.

Laura stood in the kitchen watching her brother, Cora eating a plate of onion rings. “Hey Cora, you seen Derek?”

“Many a time sis, what’s so special about now?”

Laura groaned as she twisted her sister’s head with her hand until she was facing their brother, the two stared in awe at him dancing with this cute little teenager. “Is that legal?”

“The kids sixteen Laura of course it’s legal”

Laura still wasn’t sure, yeah this Stiles kid was nice but she just didn’t want her brother getting into trouble with the law. But his happiness was all the more important; he deserved every shard of happiness he got!

Back on the dance floor Stiles and Derek were simply absorbed by each other, both for the first time truly admiring each other’s features. Derek counted each mole on Stiles’ pale skin, watching as those eyes captivated him. Stiles looked down and was mesmerized by the manly arms holding him, covered in thick black hair holding him safe, the two were now so involved in each other, Derek leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips.

 

The party had cleared; the loft in all honesty was an absolute state! Balloons popped, banners torn down and food and crinkled party cups lay on the floor. But Derek and Stiles didn’t care; they just wanted to be alone.

The two ignored the rubbish and ran towards each other, lips interlocking and their bodies crashing together, Stiles could feel those abdominal muscles pressed against him and it was bliss. Between kisses Derek ordered Stiles to lift his legs and he did, his legs lifting to wrap themselves around Derek’s waist as he carried them to the bedroom, as they crashed through the door they realised they weren’t alone. In the bed lay Danny and Ethan, both boys pulling the covers over to their chests, Ethan began to blush hysterically with embarrassment whilst Danny only smirked at Stiles.

“Want to join?” he asked with a devilish smirk, Ethan turning to him in confusion. Derek and Stiles never said a word as they slowly backed out of the room, Derek unable to keep himself off of Stiles forced them into the guest room. The bed didn’t have silk sheets but it was enough, enough for the two to show their love.

Derek laid Stiles gently on the bed as he removed his shirt, Stiles copying by removing his own. At long last the two could touch each other, Stiles taking this chance to explore every muscle of Derek’s upper half, Derek leaving a trail of kisses along Stiles’ neck down past his left nipple and down to his hips, kissing along his v-lines with the utmost of care.

Stiles tilted his back against the bed; he’d never experienced anything like this before. Yes he wasn’t a virgin and he’d been fucked by many men, but he’d never been handled so delicately and carefully, as though he meant something. Derek removed Stiles’ jeans and his boxer’s within a matter of seconds, kissing his way up from the base of his erection until he reached the top. Without warning he took Stiles’ cock in his mouth, his manly hand grabbing the base as his cheeks hollowed out, his hands going up and down in a movement that made Stiles gasp and moan. Derek looked up to see his lover enjoying ever second, he removed his cock from his mouth and rolled up the bed to meet his lips, Stiles’ lips colliding with his and his legs wrapping around his waist.

“M-make love to me?”

Derek could have died at those words; he’d longed to do so for so long. “You sure?”

Stiles nodded as he bit his bottom lips, his hands exploring every inch of Derek. Derek said not another word but flipped Stiles on his stomach, pulling his hips up until his ass was in the air. He kissed down his lower back slowly until he reached his ass, a few more kisses down before his tongue caressed him. Stiles moaned as Derek’s tongue did all the work that nobody had ever done before, his knee’s shaking as Derek worked this strange magic on him. Derek forced his tongue in deeper, his cheeks firmly pressed against Stiles’ bum, making sure the teen was comfortable and ready.

“P-please Derek, make love to me!”

Derek didn’t answer as he ran out of the room, interrupting Danny and Ethan a second time to retrieve a condom and some lube, rushing back into the room he dived on top of Stiles, placing a long collection of kisses across his shoulder blades. “You sure?”

Stiles simply muttered a ‘yes’ as he raised his ass a little further into the air, Derek sliding on the condom, pumping down on the bottle of lube. He was lubbed but Stiles wasn’t, the cold liquid touched Stiles and he gasped, soon warmed by Derek’s finger rubbing it into place.

He bent down and slowly slid in; the feeling of his dick sliding into Stiles’ ass was uncontrollably amazing, the feeling of it going in and feeling Stiles around him made him want to cum then and there. But he didn’t, he waited until Stiles told him it was alright to go on. Derek wouldn’t lie he was terrified, Stiles was so used to abusive cunts forcing it in, but Derek didn’t want to be that person, he wanted to be the one who made Stiles feel good, and alright, and safe.

He began to move slowly, the younger boy gasping and moaning, occasionally biting the pillow, reassured by Derek’s wondering hand sliding up his back. Stiles couldn’t help but moan at the gentle touch upon his body, or the gentle intrusion inside of him, he’d spent so long being attacked that now this was bliss, to make love not profit.

Derek’s paces began to speed up as his breathing increased as he began to thrust further into the young boy below him, wrapping one arm around Stiles’ neck, gently pulling his head forward and twisting it so that Derek could kiss him still. Stiles didn’t care about pleasuring himself; he just wanted Derek to feel bliss. Derek finally came, pulling out of Stiles he removed the condom, his own erection now gone. Stiles turned over as if to go to sleep but Derek grabbed his thighs and pulled him back, Stiles couldn’t understand this; no man had ever pulled him back. Derek placed another series of kisses down Stiles’ chest until he reached his cock again, taking it in his mouth again he began to suck and moan, his cheeks hollowing in and out. Stiles couldn’t believe it, someone who wasn’t afraid to pleasure him. His own breathing began to hitch and before he knew it he came, although it was unexpected Derek swallowed it all, his eyes locked on to Stiles as he watched the younger boy groan in pleasure. 

Without another word Derek climbed on top of the younger boy, pulling him into a tight embrace as his other hand grabbed the sheets, bringing them closer until they were both securely snuggled. Derek placed three kisses in specific places on Stiles’ neck, the teenager slowly drifting off to sleep, Derek lulling him by humming I love you’s in his ear. 

The next morning Derek jumped up, he was going to make Stiles breakfast. He pulled on his boxers and made his way to the kitchen, as he did he saw both Danny and Ethan in their boxers kissing, the two looking at Derek like rabbits in the headlights. “You know Danny you do have your own house”

Danny smirked as he wrapped his arm around Ethan’s waist, “True but I couldn’t wait that long. Besides we’re heading off soon” he added as they made their way back to Derek’s room to get ready, the older boy rolling his eyes as he poured himself and Stiles some coffee. What to make Stiles for breakfast? Eggs? Bacon? Waffles? Greasy egg, sausage and bacon, hangover food!

He began to cook the eggs; the smell engulfed his senses, the hissing of the egg whites made his head ring. The bacon and the sausages began to spit grease from the pan, Derek being too slow to avoid the burns, damn hangover reflexes!   
Within a few minutes the breakfast was ready, putting in all in a messy pile on the plate, no time for presentation. He tiptoed back into the guestroom to see a still sleeping Stiles, the younger boy’s mouth hanging open as he muttered in his sleep. Derek placed the tray of food beside him, Stiles’ nose twitching like a rabbit. “Do I smell food?”

“Yes you do sleepy head.”

“You made me hangover food?” asked a sleepy Stiles, Derek nodding as he stroked his hair. “Sure did”

“I love you”

Derek couldn’t help but grin at those words, as Stiles raised himself up from the bed Derek leant down to fluff his pillows, smiling as he did so. Stiles didn’t waste another second before jabbing a sausage with his fork and munching on it, Derek raising an eyebrow as he watched the little mess eating. Within minutes the plate was cleared, Stiles groaning as his belly was finally full, Derek taking the plate and dropping it in the dish washer, Stiles following with his cup of coffee in hand. 

“Derek, about last night”

“Y-you don’t regret it do you?”

Stiles smiled as he took another step towards Derek, placing his coffee on the counter before wrapping his arms around his waist, placing a few kisses along Derek’s collar bone, the older boy biting his lip with a smirk. “Not at all, I just wanted to say I loved it. It was great, it was romantic it was, it was special.”

Derek and Stiles were now level with each other, their lips inches apart, Derek could smell the coffee on Stiles lips, and he wanted a taste. “It was special for me too, you’re special”

Stiles didn’t respond, he just kissed Derek with everything he had. A spark coursed through their lips as they worked together, their grip on each other tightening, hands exploring each other all over again. This was it; this was all Stiles ever dreamt of. This was the dream he dreamed.


End file.
